<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes a Hug is All You Need by TheLightFury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736476">Sometimes a Hug is All You Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury'>TheLightFury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic, Draco Has a Bad Day, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry helps, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, domestic drarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's stressed and has a bad day. Harry's on hand. Just 205 words of angsty, hurt boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes a Hug is All You Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to OTPshipper98 for the word count!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a bad day. Hell, the past 9 days had been bad days. Stress was everywhere, they’d both been ill, and the to-do list was still longer than their brooms combined. So when Harry turned to find his boyfriend staring into space, hopeless and haunted, he was hardly surprised. But after non-stop days of shit, he just didn’t know what to say anymore.</p>
<p>Sighing to himself and setting the pile of clothes he was about to take upstairs down, he slowly approached Draco, gently placing his hands on his knees so as not to startle him.</p>
<p>“Love you,” he murmured quietly when Draco stirred, leaning forward to rest his forehead on his, wrapping his arms around his slender frame.</p>
<p>Immediately the tension left Draco as he fell instinctively forward against Harry, engulfing Harry in his wonderful smell.</p>
<p>“Love you too,” he whispered, head nesting into Harry’s collarbone. Safe. Protected from the world. Even if only for a moment or two. Yet as Harry’s own stress levels dropped, comforted by the soft, wonderful man in his arms, Draco gave a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“Dammit Potter, you’re going to make me cry!” he croaked, already sniffling. Harry just squeezed him gently.</p>
<p>“So cry, gorgeous. I’ve got you…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :D come and say hi on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>